


The Meaning Of Love

by JustCallMeGirlFriday



Series: Getting into the complications of feelings [7]
Category: All My Children
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 15:51:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustCallMeGirlFriday/pseuds/JustCallMeGirlFriday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: This is a story of the meaning of Love. All kinds of love. Soul mate love, Friendship love, family love, Mothers love for her children, Fathers love for his children, Sisterly love, Brotherly love.</p><p>Key People: Bianca, Maggie, Miranda, Jamie, Babe, Kendall, Ethan, Zach, Greenlee, Ryan, Annie, Jonathan, JR, Tad, Adam, Erica, Jackson, David, Anna, Mary, Lily, Aidan, Anita, Julia, Maria, Sam, Maddie, Opal, Palmer.</p><p>Chapters: The Length of the chapters are going to be very long. I don't' want the story to be just dialog so I'm trying my hand at description of each person's inner thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Setting The Scene

I

Bianca looked up with a soft smile as the scent of Maggie entered the nursery. She saw that Maggie had slipped on her long pale yellow silk spaghetti strap nightgown that they had picked out together at the 'Victoria Secret' store. She recognized the scent as the perfume that Maggie wore when they first met in S.O.S. She knew Maggie had done this just for her; to let her know that she (Maggie); knew what Bianca loved best to smell and to see on her.

Maggie walked slowly into the nursery loving the look in Bianca's eyes as she saw that the night grown was split up the legs to the top of the knees. She had just shaved her legs and rubbed the 'Caress' Shimmering body lotion on them to give her legs the shiny smooth look. She felt once again the slight touch of Bianca's finger tips on her legs for the very first time.

(Bianca's laugh from when she and Maggie first met fills the room.)

Maggie closed her eyes briefly as she allowed herself again to enjoy the touches and the memory of Bianca's smiling face as she knew how much she was tickling Maggie's leg and how turned on Maggie was coming. She could feel Bianca's love surround her in that room. Love that she never thought she would ever have in her life. Love she only dreamed hazy dreams about. Love that scared her to death. Love that made her not able to breath. Love that felt like it was chocking her to death. Love that ...

Maggie opened her eyes wide in fear. She stopped walking towards Bianca. She placed her hands to her thoart and opened it to reveal how deeply she was trying to breath. She started to walk backwards to escape the room; the overpower sense of the room would kill her if she didn't escape from it.

"Maggie wait." Bianca softly cried out. She felt Miranda move a little closer to her mother. She knew that she couldn't help Maggie until she got Miranda into her crib. She knew that Maggie was terrified. For once in all the time that they had known each other Bianca finally understood why Love terrified Maggie. Not just love; soul mate love. Everlasting Love. True Love. Bianca just now had to make Maggie finally understand it for herself. Than and only than can Maggie finally be truthful and say how she truly feels for Bianca. Than and only than can Bianca and Maggie truly be as one. Than and only than can Maggie be a full person.

Bianca whispered her good night prays for Miranda in her daughter's ears and promised that she would be back soon. That she had to make sure that Miranda's other mommy is ok that by this time next year hopefully Miranda will be able to call Maggie mommy also. She quietly left the room making sure the door was less than half way closed. She looked down and saw with relief that the door stopper was in place. She walked towards Maggie's bedroom where she could hear Maggie's deep chested heaves.

Maggie tried to control the heaves. Too well the tears not to come. Not tonight, not on the night that she wanted Bianca to be her ... everything. That she wanted to be Bianca's everything. Not the night that she wanted Bianca to make love to her. For her to give Bianca what she had been craving for her entire life. Love, ever lasting love, soul mate love, true love. But try as she might she couldn't control the heaves. She couldn't control the sobs that finally burst through her chest up to her thaort and rang throughout the room. She pulled herself into a tight ball on the bed and cried into the silk sheets that she had placed on her bed before going to the nursery to see Bianca and Miranda.

Bianca opened the door and quickly entered the room. She saw how lovely Maggie had made her bedroom for this night. She had placed white candles in several key spots in the room. Tall candles in between small candles. All lit to allow a soft light lighten the bedroom. She saw the rose petals underneath Maggie's curled up body. She saw the red rose on the pillow that she knew was meant for her head. She sank onto the bed and gently covered Maggie's shaking body with her own. She held her best friend, soul mate, other piece against her chest. She hummed a sweet song that she sang to Miranda to get her to calm down. She began to stroke Maggie's hair from the right side of Maggie's face as she sang the words to the song. Her voice filled the room.

Maggie slowly stopped crying. She couldn't stop shaking through. But it was more of a desire shake than a terrified shake. Her desire for Bianca Montgomery grew beyond reason. Beyond anything she had ever known in her life. She just knew she had to process this woman next to her; to have this woman process; to own her body and soul. To lose herself in this woman. This being. This wonderful being to all that was right and pure in this world.

Bianca felt Maggie's love fill the room. Love that she had never felt before in her life. Love that she dreamt about since she was a baby in her mother's arms. Love that she so yeaned for and had finally found. Love that she would never destroy. Love that she had to lose touch with yet as another perfect moment goes away. Love that could weaken her and take what she so desperately wanted to. Love that had to make her strong enough to protect her everlasting love.

Maggie suddenly lifted her head and met Bianca's lips which just opened to say that they had to stop. She brought her tongue quickly out to meet Bianca's quivering tongue. She quickly moved her arms up to cup Bianca's face so she could pull Bianca more closer to her. She felt Bianca's arms move from her shoulders as she felt Maggie move her body so that she could lay length wise on her back. She groaned her pleasure as Bianca had to lay on top of her as her hands finally found only open air where Maggie's shoulder had been just moments ago.

Bianca smelt the roses scent as her nose came closer to the sheets as she felt her body cover Maggie's. She felt her desire rise to new heights. Heights that she had never experienced with anyone else in her life. Heights she never dreamed existed until that single moment.

Maggie moved her hands down so that she could began to remove Bianca's light weight jacket from her right shoulder where she met bare skin underneath Bianca's sleeveless blouse she had worn that day. She broke the kiss and moved her head to began to kiss Bianca's bare shoulder. She loved the shiver that she felt run down Bianca's shoulder. She knew she brought it on. She quickly tugged Bianca's jacket off of Bianca. She didn't want to feel the material against Bianca's skin. She didn't want to feel any material against Bianca's skin. She just wanted to feel her skin against Bianca's skin.

Bianca closed her eyes as she moved her mouth down to suck on Maggie's nap of the neck on the right side. She loved the feeling of Maggie's hands on her bare skin. She wanted to fell Maggie's hands all over her body. No material along for the ride; just Maggie's hands and the rest of Maggie's hot steamy smooth body against her skin.

Maggie moved her hands to the front of Bianca's blouse and quickly started to unbutton the buttons. She licked Bianca's shoulder and moved her head to make Bianca's head move also. She quickly covered Bianca's mouth with her own again as she quickly undid the last button on the blouse; she was able to take it out of Bianca's skirt's waist line and off of Bianca's back and shoulders in one quick move. She quickly undid the back of Bianca's bra and removed it from Bianca.

Bianca quickly broke the kiss and got off of Maggie and sat up covering her breasts with her hands. She stared wide eyed down at Maggie terror in her eyes.

Maggie sat up quickly. "Bianca I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to do it." She knew that she had reawaken what Michael Cambias had done to Bianca. She cursed herself for hurting Bianca; and allowing her own desires to overcome the rational part of her mind.

Bianca got off of the bed quickly and rushed from the room. She felt the over whelming of sheer fear enter the room. She wanted to fight against it and prove to Maggie that she was ready; she was really. But the terror over came her. She had to escape the terror she had to protect Miranda from the terror.

With tears falling fast down her checks Maggie got off of the bed and bent and picked up Bianca's bra, blouse and jacket. She walked around blowing out the candles before leaving the room. She walked towards Bianca's room to leave the articles of clothing outside Bianca's door. She saw that the door was opened. She stepped inside the room and felt Bianca's fear overcome her. Fear which she knew she had brought to Bianca. Fear that she never wanted to give to Bianca again. She knew what she had to do and she had to do it that night. She gently laid Bianca's clothes onto her bed and left the room.

Bianca with Miranda in her arms walked to Maggie's open door. "Maggie we need to talk." She said softly walking into the room. She was surprised at not finding Maggie in the room. She felt a lost that she knew she created. She knew Maggie wouldn't be anywhere else in the townhouse. That Maggie was gone from her life. Tears fell from her eyes as she backed out of the room with Miranda's crying echoing her own tears.

II

Jamie hit the talk button just as he put the phone to his ear. "Jamie Martin's phone. He's not in right now; if you want to leave your name and the place you will be staying at; Jamie will be right over. Babe." He began to get a somewhat mock horror look on his face. "Babe?"

"Jamie ..." A tear ful voice came across the line. It's not Babe. Who is this ... why so much static. I know this voice. Who is this? ... wait! "Bianca." Jamie said relived to hear from Bianca. He hadn't been able to say good bye to her when she and Miranda left for Paris; he knew he was on her dark list. "What's wrong Bianca? Are you hurt? Miranda? Maggie?." At Maggie's name Jamie gripped the phone and knew this call was about Maggie. He prepared himself for the worst.

"Maggie left. Jamie I'm not talking about left the townhouse; I mean Maggie left Paris. I don't know where she is. I can't call her and ask her too come back home. She left her cell phone here." Bianca chocking said as she gripped the phone to her ear.

Jamie blinked his eyes a few times to get the fact that Bianca didn't say that Maggie was dead; it took him a few minutes not to laugh out loud at the romantic troubles of his two best friends. 'She left her cell phone here. ' came trough his brains and he realized how serious Maggie's leaving as she did was to BOTH of them. They BOTH knew that Maggie was on a race to outrun her emotions and her feelings. "Perhaps she needed to get away for a few days." He said hopeful that was indeed the case.

"Maggie would have left a note letting me know." Bianca said into the phone. "It's been two days; and I have been hoping and praying that Maggie did just had to get away for a few days. I was hoping that she would be walking right through the door with a smile on her face. Or to call to let me know when to expect her. I set the time for six p.m. Pine Valley time before I called you for help, Jamie."

"What would you like me to do? Even if I have a chance to speak to Maggie; which is highly doubtful seeing on how we left things. I could never get trough to Maggie; not as you can." Jamie sat down in the chair as he stared at the clock on the desk; 6:o1 p.m.

"Come to Pairs. Bring Reggie with you. I need you two here with Miranda and I as we search for Maggie." Bianca said softly. "Don't tell anyone why you are coming to Paris; tell them that I asked you two to reacquaint yourselves with Miranda. Please if after a few weeks and we still can't find Maggie; than we can tell the others. I just want to try to find Maggie with just the few people who are the closest to her."

"What about David? He's her cousin after all. Her father figure." Jamie questioned.

"I can't be in the same room with Haywood right now. I don't know if I ever will get over the fact that he sold me down the river just because he found out Babe was his daughter." Bianca said forcefully. "He crucified me for the sake of a daughter whom neither one of us knew."

"Understood. What about my dad? I know that he and Maggie had struck up a great friendship when she and I first hooked up. After all he knew why we ended up in jail that one cold winter's day; he didn't shame her or embarrass her. He respected her as my lover and best friend." Jamie said. "Aidan also. I know Aidan is her cousin by marriage and seeing how Anna & David aren't married any longer that makes them ex - cousins by marriage. Aidan loves and cares about Maggie. Always has and always will. They are more like big brother & little sister."

"Before getting Reggie; go to your dad and Aidan's office. Tell them that we need their help to track Maggie down and bring her home. Tell them that they are hired to stay in Pine Valley and try to get a track on Maggie via computer. When they do to call us and tell us via phone her locution." Bianca said into the phone. "Tell them that unless I and only I give them the orders to leave Pine Valley; they are to stay."

Jamie heard the powerful and authority in Bianca's voice. She's one sharp business lady. If she wants something to be done it'll be done. If she wants people to stay put; they stay put. She's like the Chandlers; but with a heart. She would do what she had to do for the good of people. "You can account on me Bianca."

"And Jamie; don't tell Babe. Babe is one person that Maggie will never trust again. I don't I know if I don't agree with Maggie's way of thinking on this score." Bianca said into the phone.

"Understood." Jamie into the phone as Babe stood in the open door way. "Look Bianca; expect Reggie and I at the Paris airport early a.m. to mower."

"Thank you Jamie. I better go; I don't want to tie up the line." Bianca said into the phone before hanging up the phone.

"So you are going to Paris hmm. I hope I don't lose you to any of those French girls. I hear they can be really hard to turn away from." Babe said with a smile; fake smile. She knew it was a fake and she knew HE knew that it was fake. But just Bianca's name always brought such saddens to her. Sadness that she alone created by keeping Miranda from Bianca for ten months. Eight of them she knew that Elizabeth Miranda Chandler wasn't "Bess" that she was truly Miranda Mono Montgomery; Bianca's daughter; the daughter that she thought she had lost forever.

"Bianca wants Reggie and I too get reacquainted with Miranda." Jamie said with an all too bright smile. "So she told us to get our butts to Paris for an undetermined time to mower."

"So soon?" Babe raised her brows. "And you have no idea when you expect to come back home?"

Jamie shrugged his shoulders. "Sorry Babe; that's the way Bianca wants it. I always say what Bianca wants Bianca gets." He stood to his feet. He walked into the living room of Tad's home. "After the hell we put her through with Miranda; I am not going to say no to her request. No matter how inconvenient they come. Ever. I owe a life time of loyalty."

"Something is the matter. Bianca in trouble? Miranda? Maggie?" Babe stared wide eyed over at Jamie. "I know you can't say anything. But remember that those three are in my prayers." She said reading the truth in Jamie's eyes.

"Thanks Babe." Jamie said relieved that Babe understood why he couldn't talk about why Bianca wanted him in Paris. He put on a real smile on his lips. "How about why I'm away you can start to plan our wedding."

"Of course. James ... Little Adam." Babe shook her head as she thought of the son she had lost to JR. "will help me come up with grand ideas."

Jamie walked over and placed his arms around Babe's back and pulled her into a tight bear hug. He held her briefly until Bianca's words entered his mind once again. He pulled away. "It wouldn't be forever Babe. By the time I get back to Pine Valley I will have come up with a way for the judge to grant you and JR joint custody of Little Adam."

"Don't' worry about Little Adam and I; we will be fine on our own. Concern yourself with Bianca, Maggie and Miranda. You give yourself 110 on those three and protect them with everything you have." Babe said staring deep into Jamie's eyes.

Jamie knew that Babe spoke the truth. He had to concert fully on finding Maggie. He knew that Babe understood this and loved him even more because of it. "I'll be home soon I promise." He bent and kissed her quickly on the right check before heading upstairs to pack quickly.

Babe sat down in the chair that Jamie had vacated at the desk. She waited for Jamie to come back downstairs. She knew that life with Jamie Martin wouldn't be as easy or peaceful as she dreamt. She knew that he would run off at Bianca Montgomery's beak and call in a moment notice. She knew that She had caused this way of life for Jamie. Babe just wished that she could also be at Bianca's beak and call; but she knew deep down that Bianca would never want her withing calling distance of her and her family.

Jamie came down the stairs with his over night bag and his back pack on his back. He grinned. "Well I'm off now."

Babe stood to her feet and moved into his arms. "I love you Jamie."

"I love you too Babe." Jamie quickly hugged her and kissed her on the forehead before pulling out of the hug. "Till we see each other again." With that he picked up his over night bag and left the house.

Babe heard the door close on her and Jamie's further. She sat back down in the chair and bowed her head and allowed the tears to finally come.

III

Jamie opened the door to Tad and Aidan's offices. "Good you both are here. This is going to be quick."

"Come in son." Tad said turning around to face his son. He saw the look on Jamie's face.

"Bianca has now officially hired you. She orders you to stay in Pine Valley. Matter of fact Bianca is now officially your only client." Jamie said briefly and to the point. "You are to track Maggie Stone."

Aidan sat back in his chair and listened to what young Martin had to say more seriously.

"Go on son." Tad said softly.

"Maggie left Bianca. I'm not talking about left for a few days. I'm talking about left." Jamie said. "Look I don't have much time to get into everything." He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know everything. All I know at this point of time is that Maggie had left the townhouse; left Pairs. She left without leaving a note and she left her cell phone behind. She only took a back pack her purse with her credit cards. That's where you two come along. You are to track Maggie's credit spending and tell us which way she is going."

"Who is us?" Aidan broke in quickly.

"Reggie, Bianca, and I." Jamie said. "Bianca doesn't want anyone else to know that Maggie is MIA. She wants us five to find Maggie and bring her home. If and only if we have no luck in the next few weeks than Bianca will be ready to tell Erica, Kendall, Jackson and everyone else that Maggie is close too."

"David?" Tad snorted.

"Bianca doesn't want to deal with David, ever. But if she has too she will." Jamie said. "Look I have to get Reggie and we have to board the plane. We must be in the Pairs airport early a.m. to mower. I promised Bianca."

"Of course." Tad nodded his head.

"So until we talk again." Jamie waved his right hand and left the office quickly.

Tad and Aidan look at each other.

"That was my son by the way." Tad half smiled.

"Like father like son." Aidan smiled he opened his lap top computer. "Look I'll have the guys follow up on Zack Slater, and Jonathan Levray. If one of us needs to step in we will; I'm sure Bianca will understand."

"Good plan." Tad said walking over to his desk and opened his own lap top computer. He quickly typed in Maggie's credit card number and started to get to the work at hand.

IV

"What the hell do you want Martin." Reggie glared into Jamie's eyes.

"Get your gear together man. Bianca wants us in Pairs in the early a.m." Jamie pushed past Reggie into the loft and saw Jackson with his head in his hands. "Jack ol' man I'm taking Reggie out of the country for a while. I don't know when he'll be home but don't worry he'll be with Bianca, Maggie, Miranda and I."

Jackson looked red eyed up into Jamie's eyes and read that it was important for Reggie to leave so suddenly without any known time of coming home. "Say hello to everyone in Paris for me."

"Well do." Jamie turned and saw Reggie still at the open door way. "Get your gear together. We don't have much time to met that plane."

Reggie read the no nonsense in Jamie's eyes. "I'll get my stuff." He pointed his forefinger at Jamie. "Just for Bianca, Maggie and Miranda's shake I'm going on this sprue of a moment trip with you, Martin." He left the room quickly.

Jamie turned back to Jackson. "How's Lily?"

"Not good." Jackson sighed and looked towards the bedroom where Lily was. "She knows who killed Edmund and set fire to the barn at 'Whirlwind'.

Jamie nodded. "I know."

"Problem is with Lily; you can't shake the memories out of her. You have to tend very carefully and bring Lily around very slowly. Otherwise you lose her forever in the world of numbers." Jackson said standing to his feet.

"Any luck getting anything further?" Jamie asked.

Jackson shook his head. "No. But she did say 'wet red man with short black hair'."

"Let's get going." Reggie said walking into the room with his over night bag and his army bag.

"Let me know if anything new comes up." Jamie said.

"Of course." Jack said with a tight nod. "Thanks for your concern Jamie."

"Edmund was my step father for a moment there." Jamie said. "Besides my dad; I have considered Edmund as my second father since I was four years old."

"I know." Jack sighed deeply.

"I wish I could be around for Sam and Maddie; but with this thing with Bianca." Jamie frowned gently; just beginning to realize what an inconvenice on his life he just put himself in when he swore that he would answer Bianca's beak and call without any questions to the other areas of his life. But he knew that he was going to do the right thing by Bianca Montgomery and Miranda Montgomery for the rest of his life.

"I understand." Jackson nodded. He knew deeply that Bianca was in some kind of trouble. But he didn't feel that he should be involved quite yet; sides Bianca hadn't called him for help. So he knew that whatever this was it wasn't life or death.

"Tell Lily that I'll be home as soon as I can J." Reggie said as he and Jamie were walking out of the loft. "Also tell Lily that I'll bring home a surprise from Paris for her also all the snapshots that she can handle of Bianca, Miranda and Maggie."

"You know I will." Jackson hugged Reggie tightly to him. "Keep everyone safe." He said letting his adopted son go. "You two don't cause the girls any trouble; otherwise I'm sure they will regret inviting you to visit."

"I promise J." Reggie said roughly. "As long as this stank doesn't up and run off again like he did with Babe."

Jamie sighed deeply. "Look Reggie; we can discuss this fully on the plane. We do have a fourteen hour trip on our hands."

Reggie nodded tightly. "Look J, don't worry about us. We wouldn't make the girls regret having us visit them. I promise to be on my best behavior."

"As do I sir." Jamie held up his right hand and grinned. He knew that he and Reggie would get their friendship back on track with this trip. "Well we better get going otherwise that plane will take off without us."

"Later." Reggie with a final wave at Jackson the two young men left the hallway.

"Be safe." Jackson called after them and went back into the loft and shut the door behind him.

V

"Mr. Martin, Mr. Montgomery if you two will just follow me. I'll have you aboard the Cambias Jet and in the air in a matter of minutes," The tall shaded African man said stiffly as he walked quickly towards the boarding hall way to the Cambias jet.

"Ummm thanks ... " Reggie said as he walked a little distance from the man.

"Jeeves. Mr. Jeeves. I'm the personal attendant to Miss. Miranda. Her mother and hmm her mother's ' friend. ' " Jeeves said.

"Maggie. Her friend's name is Maggie." Jamie said stiffly as he followed the slightly older man aboard the jet. "As you very well know who Maggie is; IF you are truly the personal attendant to Miranda and Bianca."

Jeeves quickly hid a smile as he heard the protective male tone in young Martin's voice. He had of course heard the entire history of Maggie and Jamie. How they were friends; than lovers; than friends again. That they never lost their friendship during their lovers twangs to them finally ending the lovers side of their lives. How up until Jamie ran off with Babe and her and JR's son; they never lost bases with each other. But once Maggie found out that Jamie did in fact know the truth of who "Bess" really was that "Bess" was really Bianca's own baby girl; Miranda. And Jamie never told the truth to Bianca. That he allowed by his silence and his mis placed loyally to Babe Haywood Carey Chandler had cost Bianca months of needless heartache over the "death" of her daughter. That was it as far as Maggie was concerned. How could she forgive one of her closets friends in the world for hurting Bianca; her best friend; her soul mate.

He also knew from Bianca's own mouth; that she didn't feel the same way about Jamie as Maggie did. She didn't blame Jamie or his father Tad Martin for keeping the truth about Miranda from her. That she always understood that they were concerned for both Miranda and Babe's son by JR were safe. That she wanted Jamie too be the Tad in Miranda's life as Tad had been in hers. But she did agree with Maggie on the point that he shouldn't tie himself to Babe. To destroy his life in need of saving her from herself. That for Jamie's own good he had to get away from Babe as soon as possible. As far as he can get. For as longs as it takes. So they decided to order Jamie to come to Paris and live with them until they were ready to come home to Pine Valley. They both well knew that Jamie would have come no questions asked. They had planned on putting this plan into action when all a sudden Maggie disappeared.

Jeeves frowned on this note. He very well knew who Bianca and Maggie were to each other just as he knew who all the major power busters were on first sight. They were no different than any other couple who stepped off a plane in Paris France with a ten month old baby. Matter of fact he had fallen entity in love with both Bianca Montgomery and Maggie Stone the instant his eyes saw them. He just adored Miranda Montgomery. He had heard how Michael had raped Bianca; which produced the youngest heir to the Cambias Estate. Jeeves was just waiting for Miranda's birth to come to Pine Valley and offer himself up as Miranda's personal attendant when the news of Miranda's "death" hit the air waves. He wept for the child that was to be the true savior to the Cambias name. He was overjoyed when the news of Miranda's recovery hit the air waves. He had ordered the Paris Cambias Board Members to wire Ethan and Bianca that ONE of them had to be in Paris to head the European Cambias Board. Jeeves very well knew that Ethan wasn't going anywhere; he still had the matter of a trial coming up. But he knew Bianca and Miranda could come and would come.

Jeeves's eyes lit up as the memory of laying his eyes on Bianca, Miranda and Maggie for the first time. He had fallen head over heels in love with all three of them. He very well knew that Bianca and Maggie were soul mates so neither one of them were for him; but that didn't matter much too him. He would never leave the women's side. Even once they decide it's time to move back to Pine Valley; Jeeves was going along with them.

Jamie didn't miss the way Jeeves's eyes lit up when he said what he said about Maggie. He knew than that Jeeves was a major fan of Maggie and that he didn't mean no harm in what he had just implied. He calmed his nerves down as he took his seat on the sofa that Maggie had sat in next Miranda's carrier as the plane took off for the friendly skies. Jeeves took the seat the Bianca had been sitting in; next to the door that led the way off of the plane. Reggie had sat in the chair that was closets to the cockpit.

The jet took off once the pilot told everyone to buckle in and did the typical flight information.

"So how much do you know about us going to Paris, Jeeves?" Reggie asked as the jet finally found the proper levage for the flight.

"Everything." Jeeves briefly replied. "Bianca sent me to fly with you so I could fill you in with everything you need to know BEFORE entering the townhouse."

"Let's get started than." Jamie said leaning forward so his elbows could rest on his thighs.

Jeeves sat back and got comfortable for his long telling of what Bianca wanted the young men to know. "First off I will accept no interruptions until I'm through."

Jamie and Reggie nodded sagely.

"First you know how Bianca and Maggie feel towards each other." Jeeves began.

Reggie smiled as he nodded.

Jamie frowned as he nodded because he knew without a doubt why Maggie Stone was AWOL.

Jeeves didn't miss Jamie's looks. He knew than that Jamie truly did care for Maggie. But he had yet to determined on how Jamie Martin cared for Maggie Stone. Did he care for her as a friend or something more. Is young Martin a threat towards Bianca? If so than Jeeves would have to take care of young Martin; which he wouldn't want to do; he all already liked Jamie Martin.

"Second thing you need to know is that there are powers within powers that want Miranda OUT of Cambias estate." Jeeves held up a firm hand as Reggie was about to speak. "I said no interruptions. As I was saying there are those who what Miranda OUT of Cambias. It is not Alexander Cambias Jr. or Ethan Ramsey Cambias. Matter of fact they have no idea of this development. Bianca wants to keep it that way. Matter of fact NO one in Pine Valley are aware of this development. "

"I"m sorry to interrupt you Jeeves; but are you telling me that Miranda's in danger?" Jamie's eyes were all ready wide with this piece of information. "Tell me who the hell is the threat to Miranda; and I will deal with them."

"Slow down Jamie." Jeeves said holding up a hand. "That's another reason why you are here. After we find Maggie; you are to stay behind in Paris when Reggie goes back home. Matter of fact you are not going to go home until Bianca and Maggie are ready to return to Pine Valley."

Jamie nodded his head. "I understand." He knew than that he wouldn't be marrying Babe any time soon. But that was the price he was willing to pay for Bianca Montgomery. He owned her his life.

"Kendall had told Bianca everything that JR, Adam, Erica and Palmer had been doing to you, Tad, David and Babe. Krystal is getting her just deserts by spending ten years behind bars; too bad Babe and David didn't decide to do that themselves." Jeeves said.

"What about me? I helped Babe kidnap James." Jamie interrupted once again.

"Little Adam." Jeeves said steely.

Jamie sighed deeply. "Little Adam."

I thought we weren't allowed to interrupt? Reggie looked from the older man to the younger man.

"Bianca knows that you and Tad had always put Little Adam's best interest at heart. Meaning you both knew that JR shouldn't be raising that little boy." Jeeves said.

"You can say that again." Reggie snorted.

Jeeves shot Reggie a hard look.

Ok so it's just me that can't interrupt. Reggie held up his hands and sat back into the couch.

"Babe deserves her son." Jamie said.

"She may deserve her son; but she lost her rights when she did what she did to Bianca." Jeeves said.

"I'm not arguing what Babe did to Bianca was right; I know that it wasn't; Babe knows it wasn't. No one is denying Bianca's and the world's righteous anger towards Babe for her decision to keep Bianca from knowing that Miranda was alive; for six months." Jamie said.

Reggie rolled his eyes and snorted.

"Mr. Montgomery; if you can't keep from interrupting; than I suggest you go up and talk with the pilot and the co-pilot. Perhaps they can let you fly the jet and give you wings." Jeeves glared into Reggie's eyes.

"Bianca wants me on this trip. Remember that Mr. Jeeves. I'm family." Reggie sat forward again and glared right back into Jeeves eyes.

"Not by blood or marriage." Jeeves replied.

"By choice." Reggie said.

"Bianca doesn't want you involved in this Mr. Montgomery. So please keep your thoughts to yourself for the rest of this flight." Jeeves said before turning back to Jamie. "The moment that Ms. Carey found out the truth she should have told both Bianca and JR. Ms. Carey knew that JR was keeping "his" daughter from Bianca; she knew that JR was an way over protective father. Even in the beginning she knew that "Bess" was in danger in the Chandler mansion."

"Babe didn't fully understand how bad JR was at that point. JR would never place a baby's life in danger. Ever." Jamie said standing up for his step brother once again; just like old times. "It's just the rest of the people over the age of eighteen who have to worry about the Chandler warth."

"JR put Miranda in a mental hospital." Jeeves stared incredible into Jamie's eyes. "How is that not putting a baby in danger for you?"

Jamie remained silent. He knew that JR had stepped over the line on that stunt. Even if Miranda was his own daughter; he shouldn't have put a baby in a mental hospital. Not to keep the baby safe.

"Once JR knew that "Bess" was Miranda he insulted Bianca; and pushed her from the second floor balcony unto some flimsy grass that didn't hide the impact that solid rock conceit has on the human body ." Jeeves snorted.

VI

Knock Knock

Babe opened the door with a smile. "Hello, how may I help you?"

"We are here for James Martin's things." The heavy weight male said with a deep frown on his face.

"What do you mean his things? Jamie is away right now but he will be home soon and than you can discuss with him why you want his things." Babe said frowning. "Also tell JR that hecan not steal Jamie's things from him while he's out of town."

"Jamie will be living in Paris from now on; Ms. Carey." The young blond male said with anger in his eyes as he glared at Babe through his lightly tan sun glasses.

Babe stepped out of the way. "With Bianca."

The two Cambias employees walked into the Martin home and up the stairs without any further word to Babe.

Babe walked over to the couch and stared at the front door waiting for the love of her life to finally leave her life. She knew when Jamie left the way he did that he wouldn't be coming home soon; but this completely moving to another country she knew that there wouldn't be a wedding between Jamie and her anytime soon. She now wondered if there would be a marriage.

"Bianca never told anyone in her family about that." Jamie said looking quickly over at Reggie.

VII

"Everyone expect Erica and Kendall know the truth of that horrible night. But what we don't know if JR pushed Bianca on the intent to hurt her." Reggie said calmly. "Deep down Erica and Kendall know the truth but without Bianca telling her side of it; they are willing to give JR the benefit of doubt." He glared at Jeeves. "Jamie asked me the question; it would have been in polite not to answer."

"Fine Mr. Montgomery. You may speak when are spoken to." Jeeves said.

"Fine." Reggie said. He lapsed into silence once more.

"JR has basically ruined you, your father, David and Babe. Bianca has seen fit to protect you and your father. Kendall told Bianca about how JR made sure that you didn't attended college any longer and that your father's private investigation license was revoked. Will I see that Tad Martin is still a P.I." Jeeves continued.

"Bianca did that." Jamie's eyes widen. "So that's explains the reason why dad wasn't benched for long. We should have known."

"Tad did know. You were too busy fighting for Babe to marry you to notice." Jeeves pointed out. "Bianca got a nice long call from Tad the day he figured out that she was the one who saved his job for him."

Jamie shook his head. Why didn't dad tell me?

"Bianca didn't want you tied up in college; at least not at PVU. She needs you in Paris with Maggie, Miranda and her. She is planning on you attending the University there; the same one that Maggie is finishing her graduate work before she can become a doctor." Jeeves said not missing Jamie's look of surprise. " JR can no longer be a threat to you or to Tad. Bianca made sure of that. Even the Chandlers can't beat the Cambias."

"So it's an all out war. The good vs. the evil." Jamie frowned and shook his head. "I never dreamt that JR and I would come to this. I thought we were stronger than this. After all we watched our fathers go to war against each other."

"Babe gets no help from Bianca. David is on his own also." Jeeves stated firmly.

"I never thought otherwise." Jamie said looking levelly into Jeeves's eyes. "I never dreamed it even after you just told me that Bianca forgive my father and I for our part of keeping the truth of Miranda from her."

"Good." Jeeves glanced down at his watch. "Mr. Martin, Mr. Montgomery we still have twelve hours till we reach Paris. I'll leave you to get up and stretch, feel free to eat and drink anything on board. Feel free to wander around and go up and talk to the pilot and the co - pilot."

"That's it." Reggie said stunned at what little information that Jeeves had actually told them concerning Miranda.

"Yes Mr. Montgomery; that is Bianca wanted you two to know before you stepped through the front door of the townhouse." Jeeves looked right back into Reggie's eyes.

"I have to worry about Miranda for twelve freaking hours and I don't know what Bianca's plan of action is." Reggie said.

"You are not going to know what Bianca's plan of action is Mr. Montgomery. Like I have stated earlier; Bianca doesn't want you involved in this." Jeeves's voice harden.

"Than why the hell did you tell me this than!" Reggie jumped to his feet and wrapped his arms tightly across his chest.

"Maggie going AWOL was quite unexpected, Mr. Montgomery. We were planning on bringing Jamie over this week any how." Jeeves said steady.

"Shimmer down Reggie. When you see Bianca you can get this settle with her." Jamie said standing to his feet and putting a firm hand on Reggie's shoulder.

Reggie jerked his arm making Jamie's hand fall off his shoulder. He turned to Jamie and growled. "Martin keep your filthy hands off of me you baby stealer."

Jeeves left the for the hallway that led to the cockpit.

"I'm not going to go there with you again Reggie." Jamie said with a sigh. "But for the record we were protecting baby James."

"Little Adam. Can't you get the name of the Chandler baby boy right!" Reggie snorted..

"Everything is set. Good. Than just as soon as we locate Maggie and bring her home once again; than we can let Bianca in on our own little surprise and change for her life." Jeeves said into the phone. "Yes I know Bianca doesn't like decisions like this to be made about her life without her even knowing about it. But for it is necessity. Sides Bianca will forgive us. In time." He looked towards the cabin where the young men were too make sure they didn't come out into the hallway.

End chapter one


	2. Pieces of the Puzzle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place before Lily fingers Jonathan Levey for the murder of Edmund Grey. Before Braden sends Ryan on the hunt for him. So of course Lily and Greenlee haven't been sent to Lily's old school yet. No body in Pine Valley even suspect Jonathan for the murder of Edmund.
> 
> Although I love the character of Babe; I can't see Jamie and her together at this point in their lives. Sides AMC is writing Babe into learning from her past mistakes; her biggest one was keeping Miranda from Bianca for ten long months. Sides AMC never gave a proper completion of Maggie and Jamie's real ship. One minute they were lovers and friends and the next wham bam thank you very much they were just friends. Not even friends. They didn't even talk after the trip to the 'Murder Mystery Weekend' trip where Maggie mistaken thought Bianca slept with Babe, to when Jamie skipped town with Babe and baby James sorry Ace, no that's not right Little Adam. Yeah Little Adam; that's what the Chandler boy's name is.
> 
> I love the character Jonathan Levey so much that I can't write him as screwed up as he is on AMC. So it was Braden who really killed Edmund not Jonathan. Yes Jonathan is still major screwed up in his head; but Ryan is able to 'save' his little brother from himself. So count on a lot of brother bonding between Ryan and Jonathan.
> 
> 3/15/09 – At long last chapter two will be posted as it was originally written four years ago. I had finally found (truly with God's help) the CD that I had saved it on. So here is chapter two of this most loved story of mine.
> 
> (wiping the sweat off the forehead) – now I can truly continue with this story.
> 
> Yes, Reese will be included in this story – her personal story will play a part in what the 'meaning of love' is also. But don't expect her and Bianca to be together at all in this story. I love the whole Bianca/Reese pairing; – but I don't like how it played out on AMC, (I know it had to play out that way because of Eden's short stay in Pine Valley, but still).
> 
> Also, sorry no Spike and Ian in this story. I started this story four years ago – way before the whole Kendall being surrogate for Greenlee and ending up using her own egg. I will miss the little fellows through.

I

Sam sighed and looked up too see Lily Montgomery standing unsure of herself in the Grey's garden. "I'm not going to hurt you Lily." He said gently. "I know our first meeting wasn't as it should have been. I'm sorry that I lost it when you revisited the barn, where you were trapped when my dad was killed. I didn't know that you were there witnessing the entire thing; and that you almost ...." He stopped not wanting to frighten the autistic girl anymore by this senseless tragedy. He wanted answers; he needed answers. He knew that Lily knew who killed his father; but he knew that he couldn't push for answers that it would ultimately damage Lily for good.

"You are Sam Grey." Lily said walking towards the fifteen year old boy. "Maddie Grey is your younger sister, Maria Santos Grey is your mother, Edmund Grey is your father." She stopped walking. "I'm sorry about your father, he was a nice man."

"He was the best. Edmund was my adopted father. As Maria is my adopted mother. You know what adopted means right?" Sam asked wanting Lily to stay with him. Needing to stay close to this last link, with the last person to see his father alive.

"My dad isn't my real father; he married my mother and adopted me." Lily nodded her head. "I don't know who my real father is; all I need is my dad."

"I know who my real father is; Bobby Warner." Sam said. "But Edmund was all the father I ever needed in my life."

"Anita was married to Bobby. But they got divorced. Now she is with Aidan." Lily stated.

Sam had heard what had happened between Aidan, Anita and Lily. How Lily wanted Aidan to be her first boyfriend; and how Aidan agreed to being her boyfriend; in the nicest way that an adult male can with a minor female. How when Lily saw Aidan and Anita kissing it had freaked her out. How that was the reason why Lily went into the Grey's barn in the first place the night of Edmund's murder and the fire. "I'm sorry you were hurt by Aidan."

"Aidan didn't hurt me." Lily stated. "Aidan would never hurt me."

"I don't mean physically hurt; I mean hurt in here." Sam said putting his hand on his heart.

"Aidan didn't mean to hurt me in my heart. It couldn't be helped. Aidan and Anita are meant to be together; and Aidan is meant to be my friend. My best friend." Lily said. "He's too old to be my boyfriend." She fully understood that fact now that she had time to really think about it. "Aidan needs someone his own age, sides Aidan needs someone he can have children with. I don't like to be touched. I'm not ready for sex."

"I'm not ready for sex either." Sam said.

"You don't look like Bobby Warner." Lily said walking a little closer to Sam. She stopped when she was two feet from him. "Perhaps you look more like your real mother."

"I'm glad I don't look like Bobby." Sam said. "But you know my great grandfather Palmer right?"

"Palmer Cortland Yes you look like Palmer." Lily said with a smile. "Palmer did a puppet show for Miranda at the party that Erica had for when Bianca and Miranda moved to Paris. Maggie went with them; although Erica didn't throw a party for Maggie. No one knew that Maggie even wanted to go to Paris; until Bianca called and told us so."

"Who's Maggie?" Sam asked confused.

"Bianca's soul mate." Lily stated.

"I remember Maggie Stone; I had seen her around town before. I never got the chance to really talk to Maggie. But her twin sister; Frankie; dated Bianca." Sam said snapping his fingers together.

"But Frankie was murdered." Lily stated. "By Vanessa. Frankie and Maggie's aunt. David and Leo's mother. Trey's mother also."

Sam nodded.

"Palmer was married to Vanessa." Lily said.

"He regrets it." Sam said softly. "But that is ancient history."

"It only happened three years ago. Three years isn't ancient. One million is ancient." Lily stated.

"You are quite right Lily. I should have said it was history." Sam corrected himself. He walked the remaining two feet and stopped just before his body touched Lily's. "I'm glad that you are here Lily."

"I'm glad I'm here too Sam. I had a feeling that I was wanted here. Needed here. So I came here." Lily said.

"Would you like to sit down? Or we can walk the grounds if you like. Or we can go into the house." Sam said.

"There's no red in the house right?" Lily asked.

"No red. We made sure all the red was taken from all the rooms. Mom told me that they had done that once they knew that you were moving back to Pine Valley." Sam said. "Mom said that whenever you came to visit Whirlwind; they didn't want you to hurt your eyes or your head."

"Than I would like to go to the house." Lily said stepping around Sam and starting to walk through the garden towards the side door of the mansion.

Sam followed until he caught up to the girl.

The two teens walked silently the rest of the way each in their own private thoughts. Each wanting to talk to the other.

II

"Hey Bianca; it's Anita. I know that you are probably busy with Cambias stuff, and with bonding with Miranda, and helping Maggie get her life back. But if you can find the time and call me back I would appreciate it. I miss you my friend. Hope to hear from you soon." Anita said into her cell phone. She sighed deeply. "I have some questions that I need answers too; and you are the only one that I trust to give me the truth." She pulled the phone from her ear and clicked it off. I hope to hear from you soon Bianca. I need your help.

"Perhaps I can help you." Zach said stepping into Anita's line of vision.

"What the hell are you doing here Zach?" Anita got to her feet and jetted her chin out at the older man. "Don't you realize how rude you were for listening into my private message to Bianca."

"I'm sorry Anita. I didn't mean to eavesdrop; I was just passing on my way home; when I heard the tone in your voice." Zach held up his hands. "I don't want to cause any more trouble for you or your family. So I'm just going to leave." With that Zach started to walk away.

"Wait." Anita said softly.

Zach stopped. He turned and faced the younger woman; the woman who looked so much like Maria; the love of his life. The woman whom he would never hold close ever again. He waited for Anita to speak. He had a feeling that if he spoke; Anita would close herself off from him.

"I'm glad that you didn't murder Edmund; Zach. Although I wished you had. Not the fact that you would kill to get to my sister; I knew even in my anger that you would never do that. That isn't the type of man you are. But I wanted you to be Edmund's killer just so Lily would be 100% safe. That if you had been Edmund's killer I knew you would never go after Lily Montgomery. That her safety would be your number one primal concern." Anita stated.

Zach nodded his head. He still didn't speak. He knew that if he said even one word Anita would shut him out. He couldn't allow that. He liked Anita Santos Warner. Always had. He didn't care for Bobby Warner one bit; he knew what Bobby was; but from the moment he met Anita in the park on the 4th of July he knew that he had fallen head over heels for the woman. Not in love; not the love that he felt for Maria; Anita's oldest sister; but Zach felt the need to protect Anita. So he did; he knew Bobby's weaknesses and he kept putting Bobby's weaknesses before him; he knew Bobby would screw up enough for Anita to finally leave him.

"For Bianca and Miranda's shake I'm also glad that you didn't kill Edmund." Anita said softly. "I remember watching you when you held Miranda for the first time in the hospital. I remember thinking what a loving man you were. I saw than what drew Maria to you while she was in the desert." She walked a little closer to the man who held such a hold on her sister's heart; a hold that he never should have had. She stopped just mere inches from the man. "I knew deep in my heart that you didn't kill Edmund; because how could you protect and love Miranda if you were behind bars for the rest of your life. But I just couldn't figure out why you confessed so firmly on how you murdered Edmund."

"Miranda is my life." Zach finally spoke. He was relieved to see the openness in Anita's eyes. He knew that he was still safe. "I wasn't around for Ethan during his baby hood." He stopped speaking. He couldn't open up about Ethan; not with Anita or Maria or anyone. But some how Erica Kane knew what he was going through. Perhaps because Erica had been through hell and back with her own daughter Kendall. Before he could travel along these thoughts yet again he was drawn to Anita's next words to him. They surprised him very much.

"I know you had a hand in Bobby's down fall. I want to thank you for your part in my divorce from Bobby Warner and my finally opening my eyes to Bobby's character." Anita said reaching out and touching Zach's left arm.

"You are welcome." Zach said truthfully. He wouldn't dream of hiding anything from this woman who was standing in front of him.

Anita blinked twice. "I didn't think you would admit it."

"Why wouldn't I admit the truth?" Zach replied with a slight smile. "Like Lily I don't lie."

"You lied when you were seventeen and faked your own death." Anita quickly pointed out.

"I see that you didn't point that out with anger Anita." Zach said noting her tone when she spoke of that one lie. "Ok so unlike Lily I do lie. At least I used to lie."

"You lied about who you really are; you lied about fathering Ethan." Anita listed quickly not giving up this word play.

"I didn't lie about my love for your sister." Zach pointed out softly.

Anita was quiet about that one.

"I didn't lie for my feelings for Bianca. Or for Kendall or for Erica for that matter." Zach said. He went on quickly. "I never lied for my love for Miranda. I never lied when I told Ethan that I wasn't his father; or that I would deny him over and over again. I didn't lie about my feelings for my brother and my father. I didn't lie about my feelings for Mytral. I didn't lie about my anger towards Ryan Levey"

Anita put up a hand to stop Zach.

Zach ignored her hand. He knew that if he continued on that Anita would be closing herself off from him; for good. But he wanted Anita to understand him better. Needed her to consider him a friend. Perhaps care for him. He didn't have that many people who honestly cared for him. With Bianca and Miranda in Paris the count was one. Only Mrytal truly cared for him. "I'm not lying now. I care for you Anita Santos Warner; I don't want you to be hurt ever again. Not by Bobby; not by anyone. I promise you that I will personally look after you for the rest of your life. Weather if we are friends or not." With that Zach stepped away from the moment.

"Wait." Anita said softly again.

Zach stopped walking backwards.

Anita stepped forward until she was a inch from the man. She surprised even herself when she leaned in and hugged Zach Slater close to her.

Zach held onto her for dear life looking over the top of her head and thanked God that he was allowing this one person to be his friend. He knew than that Anita wouldn't turn on him again.

Anita stepped out of the hug. "What I wanted to ask you is this Zach Slater. What do you know about the powers within powers that want Miranda OUT of Cambias estate." She saw that Zach wasn't surprised with this news. "Are you behind it Zach?"

"No." Zach replied firmly. "I have heard rumors within the estate; rumors that even Ethan doesn't know about yet. How do you know about it?"

"Where Miranda is concern I make it my business to know things." Anita said firmly.

"You are a good guarding of Miranda. Even when the world thought Miranda was Bess Chandler you allowed a mourning Bianca in the hospital nursery to hold the Chandler baby. You allowed Bianca time alone with the Chandler baby knowing that was what Bianca needed to heal from her own child's death." Zach said. "That even after Bianca toke the baby out of the hospital without checking herself or the baby properly out. Even though you were at high risk at losing your job you never once blamed Bianca for her part in kidnapping the baby. Miranda. " He breathed his niece's name out – it was barely audible. If you weren't in that moment in time – the moment of sheer love – than you wouldn't have been able to hear the child's name in the air.

"I would never have blamed Bianca for taking the baby like how she did. If I had known beforehand what Bianca would have done; I still would have done what I done." Anita said softly. She didn't miss the soft note in Zach's voice when he said Miranda's name. "I know now that you never had any part in the plan that is going on; too steal Miranda's inheritance from her."

"Who else knows about this?" Zach demanded softly looking deeply into Anita's eyes.

"No one. I just heard the rumor today." Anita said. "That's why I called Bianca. I wanted to know if she knew what was going on."

"Don't tell anyone else." Zach said. "At least for the time being."

Anita nodded. "What are you planning on doing Zach?"

"Better question is what are we planning on doing Anita." Zach replied quickly.

Anita held out her right hand.

Zach held out his right hand and the two hands met in a firm shake. "Come back to my condo and we can start to plan an attack of our very own." He started walking not taking his hand away from Anita's. He quickly brought her right hand up to his biceps and placed it firmly on it. He placed his right hand over hers and they walked towards his condo in that fashion.

III

Anita with Zach Slater. My God Anita isn't Aidan enough for you! I thought you had enough with slime with Bobby Warner. But you have hit a all time low with you hanging around with Zach Slater; a.k.a. Alexander Cambias Jr. Kendallcouldn't help but frown after Zach and Anita. She had witnessed the hug between the two outside the boathouse. She saw how Anita's eyes soften when she spoke to Zach.

"Perhaps I should tell Aidan about this little private meeting. I am sure that he wouldn't be too happy knowing that his girl friend is two timing him with the most hatred man in Pine Valley." She murmured to herself as she walked up the steps of the boat house. "Sorry the second most hatred man in Pine Valley."

~ Don't do it Kendall. Leave it alone. ~

Kendall looked quickly around to find the source of the voice. She saw no one. "Come out where you are hiding. I want to see your face." She said with a sigh.

~ I'm not where you can see me Kendall. ~

"I'm not afraid of you." Kendall yelled into the stillness of the area around her. She waited for the person to come out in the opening.

~ Why are you so afraid Kendall? I'm here to help you. Trust me. ~

"How can I trust you when I can't even see you." Kendall asked softly.

~ You don't trust easily do you? ~

"Why the hell should I? Everyone wants to hurt me."

~ Even Miranda? ~

"She will when she grows up."

~ What about Bianca? You trust Bianca with your life and soul. ~

"Bianca has left me. She's in Paris."

~ Why don't you move to Paris and be with Bianca and Miranda? ~

"I'm afraid."

~ Why? ~

"I'm afraid that Bianca will see the real me and will want to have nothing to do with me."

~ That will never happen Kendall. ~

"How the hell do you know! My own mother never wanted anything to do with me."

~ Where is Erica now in your life? ~

"She's my mother. She wants to protect me from myself."

~ Why don't you allow her to help you through your life? ~

"I don't need my mother or anyone in my life. I can take care of myself. I have done so my entire life."

~ Look where you are now Kendall. You don't allow yourself to trust. ~

"I do to trust. I trust Bianca and Miranda."

~ You just said that you don't trust Miranda; that when she grows up she'll hurt you. That you don't trust Bianca. ~

"I never said that."

~ Yes you did Kendall. You said you are afraid that Bianca will see the real you and won't want anything to do with you. ~

"It's the truth."

~ No it's not. Bianca all ready has seen the real you. ~

"No she hasn't."

~ Yes she had. The night that you finally told her how shattered your life was when you learned how you were conceived. ~

"I wish I was never born. I wish Erica had terminated the pregnancy."

~ No, you don't Kendall. ~

"Leave me the hell alone. I don't want to talk to you any more."

The voice was silent.

Kendall walked over, and sat down on the long red canoe, and faced the lake. Tears ran down her checks as she remembered every hurtful thing she had done in her life. All thirty two years of it.

"Kendall."

Kendall looked to the right and saw Ryan Levey standing there with a deeply concern look in his eyes. "Go away Ryan. I can't deal with you right now. Please just go."

Ryan walked quickly over to where Kendall was sitting and sat close next to her. He put his arms around her and pulled her into a hug. "I can't leave you alone Kendall; never could." He kissed the top of her head. "Let me be there for you Kendall. Trust in me."

Kendall closed her eyes and allowed herself to finally break in the arms of her ex - lover; the love or her life. The love that she allowed to disappear with her anger at the world.

IV

JR placed a resistant hand on Ethan's left arm. "Leave them alone Ethan."

"Ryan shouldn't be there for Kendall; I am the one who has been there for Kendall during her deepest need for someone." Ethan tried to shake JR's hand off of him.

"You will destroy Kendall; Ethan." JR said with a smirk on his face. "Matter of fact you all ready are in the process to destroy Kendall Hart."

"What do you mean." Ethan stopped his movements and stared into JR's cold and hard eyes. He didn't like what he saw in JR's soul. But he couldn't turn away from it; not when he knew that what was in JR's soul was in his own.

"You lied when you claimed that you saw your father; Zach Slater; kill Edmund Grey." JR said. "Kendall found out the truth didn't she Ethan. She found out that you lied to her." He read the truth in the other man's eyes. He tasked. "Kendall isn't going to forgive you easily man. She's going to make your life a living hell."

"No she wouldn't." Ethan said firmly. But he knew she would. He knew his Kendall. Kendall Hart wasn't the type of person who allowed a hurt to go pass her or her family. She was the type of person who would hurt the person who had hurt her.

"That's what I love most about Kendall." JR said with glee. He knew that Ethan was on his way out of Kendall's life and more importantly her bed. He was one stepped closer to claiming this vibrant woman of his dreams.

"Hands off Kendall; JR. I may lose Kendall, all right I admit it I have all ready lost Kendall. But Ryan is the man for her not you." Ethan jerked his arm from JR Chandler's gripe. "You may not hurt Kendall Hart."

"Ryan is married to Greenlee. He would never leave Greenlee to go back to Kendall." JR said with a smirk. "Ryan Levey is through with Kendall's way of life; he wants peace and he knows the only way he can have peace in his life is with Greenlee."

"Have you talked to Greenlee lately?" Ethan demanded.

"Why the hell should I? Greenlee means nothing to me." JR shook his head.

"Greenlee knows that Kendall is still in love with Ryan. Matter of fact she knows Ryan is still in love with Kendall. She knows that Ryan and Kendall are soul mates." Ethan stated smugly.

"Kendall is mine. Soon she will come to realize that she needs me and only me to take care of her and to protect her." JR said with a hard glint in his eyes. He turned his face back to the scene in the boathouse before he turned and walked away from Ethan.

Ethan looked after JR until JR disappeared from site before he too turned towards the boathouse. He saw that Ryan still had Kendall in a hug. *I'm sorry Kendall. I promised to be there for you when you needed me too; I will keep that promise to you at least. I'll keep JR from hurting you.* He turned and walked down the way that JR went.

V

Jonathan couldn't keep the smirk off his face as he watched the inter play between JR and Ethan. He very real knew what it was all about. *Kendall Hart.* He looked and saw his big brother comfort the woman that laid closets to his heart. * I see what draws men to Kendall. Hell I was drawn to her when I first arrived in Pine Valley. She is one terrific lover. Too bad I only had that one night with her. I wish it could have been more. I should have been more. But she was so hell bent on getting back at Ryan for turning away from her. I needed to protect Ryan more than I needed to full fill my sexual need. Sides that was where Maggie came in.* Jonathan frowned at that. "Stop thinking of Maggie. She's not yours anymore. Never had been."

"What the hell are you doing here Johnny boy." Greenlee hissed in Jonathan's left ear.

Jonathan swung quickly around and put his hand tightly against Greenlee's mouth. "You want them to know that they have an audience."

Greenlee quickly pulled Jonathan's hand away from her mouth. "God Jonathan can't you leave Ryan alone for one minute. Do you always have to follow him around like a sheep dog." She very well knew that Ryan was holding Kendall and allowing his soul to speak for him. She knew that she all ready lost Ryan to Kendall; that Ryan truly wasn't hers to begin with.

"I can say the same for you Greens." Jonathan smirked.

"Shut up." Greenlee hissed softy. "I didn't know Ryan was going to be here. But I knew Kendall was. She needs all the friends she can have right now." She glared over at the slightly younger man. "That does not included you."

"I know that Ethan lied to Kendall and she found out about it. I know Kendall is heart broken to have yet another man lie to her. Say that he loved her and than just ended up using her. I know Kendall may never get over this. Physically perhaps; Kendall is a very strong woman; but mentally no." Jonathan stated. He looked back over to where Ryan and Kendall were still holding each other in the boathouse. "I know that Ryan is perhaps the only one who can reach Kendall and bring her back to her family. Even if Bianca were here; she wouldn't be able to save her sister this time."

"I noticed that you didn't have hatred in your voice when you said Bianca's name." Greenlee said.

"I never hated Bianca Montgomery. I always knew Maggie and Bianca were soul mates. But I was in such a rotten place in my life that I had to process Maggie and destroy her life. I wanted company in the hell I was in. I wanted Ryan to be with me. But I knew Ryan didn't want to join me. At the time Maggie was willing." Jonathan turned and looked Greenlee in the eye. "I messed up big time where Maggie Stone was concern. I will spend the rest of my life trying to make it up to her."

"If Leo were still alive than Maggie would never have given you the time of day." Greenlee growled in Jonathan's left ear.

"If Leo were alive than you wouldn't have stolen Ryan from Kendall. Than it would have been Kendall's life on the line instead of yours. Kendall would be dead by now." Jonathan looked straight in Greenlee's eyes.

"What do you mean!" Greenlee hissed.

"The drug that Braden slipped you; were the same ones that Kendall took after her mental breakdown. If Ryan had chosen Kendall than Braden would have overdosed Kendall; Kendall's heart wouldn't have been able to take it. She would have died." Jonathan calmly stated. "I'm the one who stopped Braden from going after Kendall the same way he went after you."

"What do you mean?" Greenlee looked some what surprised at what Jonathan was saying. But she all ready knew what Jonathan would be saying. She knew it would be the truth also.

"Braden found out the drug the doctor gave to Kendall to help calm her down. He told me that if he couldn't kill Ryan's wife; than he sure in hell could kill Ryan's soul mate." Jonathan said softly in Greenlee's ear. "I told Braden that he wouldn't just have Ryan hunting him down but he would have the full wrath of Erica Kane."

Greenlee sighed in relief to know that Jonathan Levey did have a soul after all. She pulled back away from Jonathan's hot breath. "Why didn't you stop Braden from drugging me!" She demanded softly.

"I tried, repeating." Jonathan replied.

"You didn't try hard enough." Greenlee replied quickly.

"I had to save Kendall." Jonathan said quickly.

Greenlee was silent.

"Braden would have killed Kendall if I had tried to stop you from being drugged Greenlee. I knew your system didn't have any drugs in it so I knew that you would be safe." Jonathan said. "I wanted both you and Kendall to be alive and safe. Was I wrong in my choice this time?"

Greenlee shook her head. "No."

"I told Ryan the truth today." Jonathan turned his face and looked back at Ryan and Kendall. "Ryan rushed out to make sure Kendall was alive and safe. He went to her condo first but saw that she wasn't home. He went to Jackson's and learned from Jack and Erica their deep concern over Kendall and Ethan."

"How did you know what my dad and Erica told Ryan?" Greenlee asked.

"I was in the loft when it went down. An unwelcome guest for sure; but I kept my mouth shut." Jonathan replied. "I left the loft before Ryan. I wanted to follow Ryan without Ryan knowing I was following him. We ended up here."

"Perhaps we should leave them alone. Let them handle this themselves without any prying eyes." Greenlee said softly. She made no move to leave.

"I don't know where Braden is right now. He could be out here watching himself. He'll make a move when he feels it is safe enough. On both Ryan and Kendall." Jonathan shook his head. "No, where Ryan goes; I go." He turned and looked Greenlee straight in the eyes. "Go back to Jackson's and be safe. Wait for Ryan there. I'll tell him where you are."

"No." Greenlee said looking Jonathan straight in the eye. "I'm not leaving Ryan and Kendall in danger."

Jonathan sighed and turned back and watched his brother and Kendall silently.

VI

Ryan pulled Kendall away from him as he felt the woman was finally spent. "Hey there." He said softly as he slowly wiped her tears with the fresh white hanky that he pulled out of his jacket pocket.

"Hi." Kendall could only reply as she tried to swallow. She saw who was so close her. She tried to pull away from Ryan but he held her firmly.

"We need to talk." Ryan said softly still wiping her tears away gently. "You can't run from this moment Kendall Hart; not physically and not emotionally."

"You are with Greenlee now Ryan. You chose Greenlee. You didn't chose me. I understand that. I approve of it." Kendall shook her head. "Go be with Greenlee. I don't need you. I never needed you. I can take care of myself." With those last three sentences Kendall couldn't stop the sobs that came out of her mouth.

Ryan pulled her into another brief hug. He pulled back leaving just mere inches between the two of them. He never let his hand leave Kendall's right arm. He made sure that it was firmly attached but very gentle to show that he didn't want to hurt Kendall. "Stop lying Kendall. Stop lying to me; stop lying to the world; and especially stop lying to yourself."

"I can't." Kendall whispered.

"Why not?" Ryan gently asked. He knew that he would finally get to Kendall's fragile soul. Perhaps he could help her become stronger this very night. He prayed that he would. He also prayed that no one or nothing would ruin this very precious moment.

"Because I can't stand the truth. Never could." Kendall said.

"Why not?" Ryan asked again.

"Because the truth always bites me in the butt." Kendall wisecracked but not really wise cracked. She just told the truth.

"How?" Ryan asked gently.

"What the hell do you mean how? You were there for most of the truth to down trodden me. Matter of fact Levey you did most of the trodden." Kendall spit back angrily.

"How?" Ryan asked again.

"I'm not going to go there again with you. You can't make me. I wouldn't let you make me go there. I can't go there. Don't you understand Ryan; I can't go there. It will destroy me if I go there. I wouldn't be able to fight back if I go there. I am through Ryan. Are you god damned happy Ryan; I'm destroyed. I'm in the hell that I put myself into since the moment I learned how I was conceived. I created this hell now I have to spend the rest of my worthless life in it." Kendall sobbed as she finally broke down.

"You will continue to fight Kendall Hart; you will rise again. You will be stronger because of this. You wouldn't stay down. This wouldn't destroy you. Nothing will destroy you." Ryan firmly said as he gently tipped Kendall's chin higher so she could stare deep into his eyes into his soul.

VII

"Maddie and I inherited 'Whirlwind' from dad. He left my mom nothing." Sam said as he walked behind Lily into the family room. He couldn't help but be satisfied with the way things turned out.

Lily turned around and faced Sam. "I like Doctor Grey. She's nice. She helped me. It wasn't her fault why the man in the wheel chair who got up got killed."

Sam stared hard at Lily. "What did you just say? My father was paralyzed from the hip down. He couldn't stand or walk. He was never able to walk again."

Lily shook her head. "No I saw him get up from the wheel chair and walk. Like this." With that Lily mimicked how Edmund walked the night of his murder. Just as she had done for Jackson, Erica, Greenlee and Reggie.

"I don't believe you." Sam shook his head. He made sure to keep his voice calm; too not go off like he did when he first met Lily outside the brunt barn. He needed Lily Montgomery to stay where she was. He needed this girl in his life. Forever.

"Kendall doesn't believe me either." Lily said. "But that's ok. Daddy, Erica, Greenlee and Reggie believe me." She sighed deeply. "Kendall believes that the man in the wheel chair got up and walked; but she doesn't believe that man who was all ready lying on the ground unconsciousness didn't kill the man in the wheel chair who got up."

"The man in the wheel chair name was Edmund Grey." Sam said. "Please when referring to my father please use his name."

"Everyone tells me that the man in the wheel chair who got up name was Edmund Grey." Lily shook her head. "I'm sorry but I don't always do good with names of people I haven't gotten to know that much. Sides I never had a picture of your father before returning to Pine Valley."

"It's all right Lily." Sam sighed knowing that Lily would probably forget about calling his father; Edmund.

"Why are you happy that Doctor Grey gets nothing from your father?" Lily looked questioning at the boy her own age.

"Mom hurt dad so much. She broke his heart; after that she doesn't deserve anything. Maddie and I successfully kicked Mom out. Aunt Anita is staying here with us." Sam said as he stormed over to the chair closets to the fireplace and plotted down.

"How did Doctor Grey break your father's heart? That's not physically possible; your father would have died if his heart was broken." Lily calmly stated.

"You know what love is don't you Lily?" Sam asked looking up at the girl across the room where he was.

"Yes." Lily said walking closer to Sam.

"You know what it feels like when your love is not return right?" Sam whispered.

"Yes." Lily whispered also as she knelt down just inches from Sam. Barely touching; but safe feeling. Just as Lily liked it.

"The man who was all ready lying unconsciousness when my dad got murdered; his name is Zach Slater." Sam said.

"Alexander Cambias Jr. Miranda's uncle, and Ethan's father. He and Ethan don't get along. That is why Ethan is lying about seeing Alex; but he likes to be called Zach, kill your father Edmund. When Ethan wasn't even in the barn when Edmund was murdered." Lily said her voice rising to it's normal level.

"So at least you know one of the parties in that barn." Sam nodded. "Perhaps you know the person who killed my father." He looked exciting into Lily's eyes.

Lily shook her head. "I can't place his face. All I know is the man had a shovel in his hand when he killed the man in the wheel chair who got up." She stood to her feet and backed away from Sam.

Sam stood to his feet. "I'm sorry Lily. I didn't mean to pressure you into remembering. I know that night was terrifying for you. I know you; yourself are still recovering not only from Aidan's breaking up with you; but seeing Aidan and Anita kissing; seeing Zach lying unconsciousness on the floor; seeing my dad get murdered; and too top it off seeing the flames all around you."

"Red. I saw red underneath Zach's head. I wanted to help him. I should have helped him. But the red hurt my eyes and scared me. Red isn't a good color Sam Grey. Red means bad things happen." Lily closed her eyes and covered her ears. "One Hundred, ninety nine, ninety eight ...."

"Ninety seven, ninety six, ninety five, ninety four ...." Sam counted slowly backwards along with Lily knowing that this was Lily's way of calming down.

"Ninety three, ninety two, ninety one, ninety." The two teens counted together.

Maddie walked into the room and stopped dead in her tracks. "Sam what did you do to Lily. Why are you so bent on hurting her. Get away from her." She rushed over to her older brother and pushed him away from Lily.

"Eighty nine, eighty eight, eighty seven, eighty six ..." Lily continued to count not trying to pay attention to what was going on around her. "Eighty five, eighty four, eighty three, eighty two ... "

"I didn't try to hurt Lily. Honest. We were talking about the night that dad died. Very gently and softly." Sam said backing away from his angry sister. "Look Mad we have to help Lily calm down." He looked over his younger sister's shoulders. "Eighty one, eighty, seventy nine, seventy eight, seventy seven, seventy six ...."

Maddie sighed deeply through her nose and knew that she wasn't going to get any answers until Lily was calm enough to tell her.

Lily opened her eyes. "I'm calm now. It's all right Maddie; Sam didn't upset me. I'm just trying to remember who killed your father is all; it's all in here." With that she tapped her head. "But I can't get at it. No matter how many mathematically problems I solve I can't reach the answer. The right answer."

Maddie nodded. "I know what you mean Lil's." She looked at the silently older girl. "You don't mind being called Lil's do you Lily?"

Lily shook her head. "No I don't. It's better than the yellow bus girl, or hot girl."

"Does anyone else call you Lil's?" Maddie asked.

"No. You and Sam can call me that if you would like; Mad." Lily smiled.

Sam laughed at that.

"Only Sam calls me Mad. But I like it when you do." Maddie grinned.

"Well seeing how we are using nicknames; if you want you can call me Sammy. That's what everyone used to call me. Until I grew up that is." Sam said.

"You aren't ever going to be grown up Sammy." Maddie wisecracked elbowing her brother in the right side.

Lily smiled as she watched the Grey siblings kid around with each other. "Greenlee and Reggie kid around with one another just as you two. And they aren't real siblings either. They are adopted related."

"Just as Mad and I are." Sam said stepping away from Maddie.

"I remember you telling me that you are adopted Sam." Lily said. "Where is Doctor Grey living now?" She asked.

Maddie and Sam looked over at each other quickly and frowned. They turned back to Lily.

"At the Martin's home." Maddie said. "Not Tad Martin; but Doctor Joseph Martin; her boss."

"Why did you kick your mother out of your house; and out of your life. You shouldn't do that; she's your mother after all. My mother is dead; sides I wouldn't have kicked my mom out of my life no matter how mad I got at her." Lily calmly stated.

"It's complicated." Maddie said with a deeper frown. She heard the truth in Lily's words. She knew deep down what she and Sam did to their mother was wrong; but damn it their mother should have stayed the hell away from Zach Slater; and stayed true to their father.

"I'm sorry about your mother; Lily." Sam said softly. "Look Mad and I know that we will forgive mom for hurting dad and us. In the future; hopefully the near one. But today in this moment it hurts too much to know that mom loved another man besides dad.

"Why can you forgive your father who lied to you but you can't forgive your mother?" Lily asked.

"What do you mean? Dad never lied to us. Dad always told us the truth." Maddie glared at Lily.

"The man in the wheel chair got up and walked. Like this." Lily again walked the way Edmund did that night.

"It's the truth Mad. Dad could walk and he never told nobody." Sam sighed deeply as the truth finally washed over him. "Everyone knows. I'm sure that Erica had a field day telling mom the truth about dad."

"So that's why mom was weeping in the boathouse." Maddie looked down at her feet.

"Mom was weeping. Why didn't you tell me Mad. Why didn't you go and find out why mom was weeping?" Sam looked wide eyed at his sister. "Look at me Maddie Grey."

"I thought she was weeping because her lover; Zach Slater; got caught for murdering daddy. I thought mom was weeping because she wouldn't get any loving from her lover ever again in her life." Maddie looked up with angry tears running freely down her checks.

VIII

"My plan of action is too of course claim Cambias as my own. I'm going to kick both Ethan and Miranda out." Zach said handing Anita a tall wine glass half full of Barbaresco (Italian red wine, this is Zach Slater after all). "In that way I can protect both Ethan and Miranda."

"And claim all the riches for yourself." Anita said looking Zach straight in the eye. She wasn't angry at this announcement; matter of fact she fully knew that Zach would be pulling this exact stunt before he was wrongly accused of murdering Edmund.

"Miranda has all the riches she needs. She has Travis Montgomery and Erica Kane's money behind her. At least all that is safe from greedy hands. She doesn't need Cambias's blood money to taint it." Zach replied sitting down next to Anita on the couch. He took a sip of his own wine.

"Aren't you worried about losing Bianca's trust in you? Her love for you?" Anita asked quietly.

Zach shook his head. "No. Matter if fact Bianca all ready knows my plans and she approves of them."

Anita raised her eye brows on that note. "Oh."

"You don't think I would move against Miranda without Bianca knowing about it do you?" Zach raised her own eye brows.

"Of course not." Anita said truthfully.

"I told Bianca that Miranda didn't need the Cambias name or money to taint her all ready tainted blood. That if she wanted Miranda to know the truth about me and Ethan that would be fine and dandy. But Miranda must be protected from every Cambias dealings that she could." Zach sighed. "I wish I could protect Miranda's blood line."

"Everyone wished they could. But Miranda wouldn't be Miranda if Michael wasn't her father. Bianca wouldn't want to trade Miranda for anything in the world." Anita replied.

"If Miranda had to be a Cambias; than I should have been her father. I would have Bianca enjoy creating Miranda Mono Montgomery. Bianca would always have had wonderful sweet memories of the creation of Miranda. Miranda than would have been safe from the embarrassment of how she was conceived." Zach shook his head as he leaned back against the couch cushions with tears steaming down his checks. "I want Miranda to be my daughter; not Michael's. Mine."

Anita didn't know what to say. She just put her wine glass down on top of the coffee table and took Zach's from his life less fingers. After she put the glass down next to hers; she leaned forward and gently pulled Zach into a tight hug. She rocked him back and forth as she sang a lull a bye that she sung to Miranda while she was baby sitting her.

END CHAPTER TWO


End file.
